


Desequilíbrio

by Siremele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell faz uma estranha proposta a Ginny Weasley: sair com um garoto que tem namorada. Mas essa não é a única proposta inusitada de Katie.<br/>Prata no III Challenge Femmeslash do 6v.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desequilíbrio

—Harry Potter então já era?

—Morto e enterrado, Katie. Aquilo era paixonite de criança. Cresci. Superei.

Katie Bell não parecia convencida pelas palavras de Ginny Weasley. As duas estavam sentadas na beira do lago, à sombra de uma árvore. Era o primeiro sábado do ano letivo; as duas alunas da Grifinória se atualizavam sobre as férias uma da outra. Estando em anos diferentes — Ginny no quinto e Katie no sétimo — elas não tinham muitas oportunidades para jogarem conversa fora durante a semana devido às grades de horário que não tinham muitas folgas coincidentes.

—OK, Ginny. Se você diz... E tem algum responsável pela sua superação?

—Não. Eu só me toquei que não adianta ser satélite dele. Ele nunca me notou, nem vai notar. Agora é tocar a bola para frente.

—Vai dar uma chance para o Dean?

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha para Katie. Às vezes achava a colega de time de quadribol excessivamente preocupada com namoros e paqueras, o que a aborrecia um pouco.

—Minha vez de interrogar — a ruiva falou em um rompante — Como você e o Terry estão?

Katie abriu um sorriso que lembrava a Ginny a expressão da morena ao visualizar uma boa oportunidade de passe para o gol.

—Estamos OK. A propósito, sei de outro garoto que está a fim de você. Não me olhe com essa cara! O que você acha de Terry Boot?

Ginny piscou algumas vezes, processando lentamente o nome do garoto.

—Boot? Terry Boot? Existe outro Terry Boot nessa escola além do corvinal do sexto ano que, por acaso, é _seu namorado_?

O sorriso de Katie se alargou, e Ginny pressentiu que havia feito exatamente a pergunta que sua amiga desejava.

—Não estamos exatamente _namorando_. Estamos saindo juntos, é diferente. Mas, sim, é ele mesmo. O que acha?

—Você está me dizendo que seu namorado quer sair comigo? Katie, o que você pensa de mim? Ou essa é sua ideia de piada?

Katie ainda sorria, o que fez Ginny se enraivecer. A ruiva cruzou os braços, observando com desprezo a alegria da morena.

—Calminha aí, Ginny. Não acho que você esteja desesperada por um garoto. E também não estou fazendo piada. Terry está interessado em você, apesar de estar comigo. Temos uma relação bem aberta, somos muito compreensivos em relação a este tipo de coisa. Nós nos gostamos, mas não sentimos necessidade de proibir que o outro sinta atração por alguém de _fora_.

Ginny fechou a boca assim que percebeu que ela estava aberta.

—Isso não faz sentido, Katie. E isso não tem graça.

Katie tinha um ar compreensivo e um sorriso suave no rosto. Seus olhos, no entanto, ainda mostravam determinação.

—Pense nisso com carinho, sim? O que você acha de Terry? Se não fosse por mim, você acha que seria possível se interessar por ele? Eu realmente não me importaria se vocês ficassem juntos.

—Ok, Katie. Chega disso. O que você está falando não faz o menor sentido. Eu não gostei da brincadeira, então vamos mudar de assunto.

Katie deu de ombros, ainda com o irritante ar determinado. Ginny continuou.

—O que você pode me dizer sobre os N.O.M.s? Me fala qualquer coisa que possa me ajudar. Essa foi só a primeira semana de aula e já estou me sentindo às vésperas dos exames finais!

* * *

Ao contrario do que Ginny, em algum momento do passado, suporia, ela se pegou refletindo sobre Terry Boot. Ele era bonitinho, de fato. E era simpático, atencioso, fácil de travar conversa. Enfim, era um garoto que, por ele mesmo, poderia interessar Ginny como namorado. Não fosse o fato que tinha uma namorada. E essa namorada era colega do time de quadribol e amiga de Ginny.

A garota ruiva gastou o resto do seu sábado fazendo os seus deveres e pensando na proposta de Katie. Proposta bizarra e ilógica. Não era normal uma garota oferecer seu namorado a outra. Talvez de forma irônica, talvez por brincadeira, talvez até mesmo a sério, em um momento de raiva. Mas não do jeito que Katie estava fazendo.

Ao descer para o jantar, Ginny se certificou de que Katie não estava à mesa, antes de se sentar. Ocupou um lugar próximo a Colin e Dennis, e não pôde se impedir de correr os olhos pela mesa da Corvinal à procura de Terry, que também não estava no Grande Salão. Conseguiu desligar os pensamentos do estranho casal enquanto jantava e conversava com seus colegas de casa.

Na manhã seguinte, encontrou Hermione na Sala Comunal lendo o quadro de avisos.

—Oi, Ginny! Você vai descer agora para tomar café?

—Vou sim. Vamos juntas.

As garotas se dirigiam ao buraco do retrato quando foram paradas por uma voz que vinha das escadas do dormitório das meninas.

—Ginny! Espere por mim! Bom dia, Hermione! — Katie se juntou às outras duas. — Estão descendo para o café? Ginny, você vai mesmo se inscrever para artilheira, não é? — A morena atrapalhou as tentativas de resposta de Ginny e Hermione. Ginny concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Katie continuou a falar com entusiasmo sobre quadribol. Hermione se sentou em um espaço entre Harry e Ron no Grande Salão, e Ginny ocupou um trecho mais vazio da mesa junto com Katie. Ginny se servia de bacon quando sua amiga baixou o tom e aproximou o rosto do seu para perguntar o que a ruiva mais andara temendo ouvir.

—Pensou no que eu te falei ontem?

Ginny sentiu seu sangue subindo e parando em seu rosto.

—Olha que sorte! — Katie mais uma vez impediu Ginny de responder, se empertigando no banco e erguendo um braço, olhando para a entrada do Salão e acenando — Olha quem está chegando!

Ginny se sentiu mais envergonhada ainda assim que Terry viu o aceno de Katie e mudou seu caminho da mesa da Corvinal para a mesa da Grifinória.

—Ei, Ginny, tudo bem? — Ele sorriu para a ruiva, beijou o topo da cabeça de Katie e se sentou entre as duas.

Ginny correu os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, notando lugares vagos ao redor dos garotos Creevey e desejando estar sentada lá. Katie e Terry lideravam a conversa, tratando de assuntos como professores ou bandas de música e dando a Ginny brechas para que ela desse sua opinião. Ela até tentou dar mais atenção ao bacon, acompanhado do suco de abóbora, do que ao casal, ainda sentindo que de alguma forma invadia um espaço ao qual não pertencia, ou não deveria pertencer, pelo menos; no entanto, até o horário da primeira aula começar, Ginny já tinha entrado na conversa pelos assuntos em si, esquecendo-se por alguns instantes da estranheza da situação. Despediram-se no Hall de entrada, já que cada um tomou um rumo: Ginny assistiria aula de Poções, Katie de DCAT e Terry de Herbologia. No caminho até a sala de aula, Ginny remoeu as últimas palavras que tinha ouvido de Terry: "Até o jantar, garotas".

* * *

Depois daquele jantar, outras refeições foram compartilhadas por Ginny, Terry e Katie no Salão Principal, ora à mesa da Corvinal, ora na da Grifinória. Alguns cafés da manhã Ginny iniciava sozinha, e alguns jantares ela terminava sem seus companheiros. Mas ela já não se sentia tão sem graça ao lado do casal, e, por mais que ainda parecesse estranho, ela não se esquivava da mão de Terry que por vezes roçava a sua por baixo da mesa, nem protestava se ele ou Katie colocassem ou retirassem alguma coisa de seu prato.

O próximo movimento de Katie, embora não fosse inesperado, não deixou de desconcertar Ginny: a morena propôs que jantassem os três na próxima noite na Sala Precisa. O que mais surpreendeu Ginny foi o fato de que sua amiga não havia voltado a perguntar sobre o desejo da ruiva de se encontrar com Terry; simplesmente um encontro foi marcado. E Ginny aceitou, no susto.

Depois das aulas do dia, a ruiva foi até o dormitório deixar sua mochila e se arrumar. Estava nervosa com o que aconteceria, mas se sentia impelida a continuar. Depois de checar sua imagem no espelho, desceu as escadas para a Sala Comunal, onde estavam Harry e Ron; seu irmão parecia estranhamente nervoso, e Ginny supôs que o motivo era o teste para o time de quadribol que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Katie iria para o ponto de encontro com Terry.

Ginny alcançou o corredor da Sala Precisa e parou de frente para a entrada, encarando a parede. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, respirou fundo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, mentalizando uma espécie de Grande Salão em escala bastante reduzida. Quando a porta apareceu, entrou sem pensar novamente.

Era como se estivesse realmente no Grande Salão, sem a amplitude do original, mas com as velas sobrevoando o cômodo e com o teto que refletia o céu estrelado. Havia apenas uma mesa, no entanto, de tampo triangular. A garota se sentou em um dos lados da mesa de forma que pudesse observar a porta de entrada, e ali permaneceu por alguns minutos até que Katie e Terry apareceram.

Jantaram como se não houvesse nada de diferente na situação, até que Terry buscou a mão de Ginny por sobre a mesa, quando já estavam comendo pudim. Ginny olhou para Katie, que sorriu depois de encarar os dedos entrelaçados. A ruiva se sentia estranha, mas a reação amena da morena deixou-a mais confiante. E foi Katie quem trouxe insegurança a Ginny novamente:

—Garotos, tenho que ir. Ainda preciso me espremer e aumentar cinco centímetros na redação de DCAT, assim vou poder gastar o fim de semana estudando para os N.I.E.M.s, além de que quero estar bem disposta para os testes do time amanhã. Ginny, cuidado com o horário.

Katie se levantou, beijou o rosto de Ginny, beijou os lábios de Terry e saiu do Salão. Ginny evitou encarar o garoto até que ele se espreguiçou.

—Esses bancos são muito ruins. Bem que a gente podia sentar para conversar em algo mais confortável, não? — Um pufe surgiu a um canto. — É do seu agrado?

Ginny olhou para o pufe, depois para Terry, e assentiu com a cabeça. Aceitou a mão que ele ofereceu, se levantou do banco e foi até o pufe ainda com os dedos enlaçados nos de Terry. Sentaram-se, o garoto passou um braço pelos ombros da ruiva, que o encarou, com o coração acelerado. Agora que ela já estava ali, naquela situação, e com o consentimento tão explícito de Katie, Ginny estava finalmente gostando da aventura.

Terry beijou-a suavemente, e logo que a garota relaxou da tensão inicial, ele se tornou mais exigente. O beijo foi intenso, e logo o garoto ensaiava tocar os seios da ruiva, o que fez com que um alarme de precaução soasse em sua cabeça e fizesse com que ela diminuísse o ritmo do beijo. Sentaram-se propriamente, o braço de Terry novamente no ombro de Ginny, e permaneceram trocando carinhos e conversando durante um tempo, até que a grifinória mencionou Filch e o horário de ir para as Salas Comunais.

—Gostou do jantar? — Terry lançou um sorriso safado enquanto caminhavam para a porta.

—Gostei sim. A gente pode jantar aqui mais vezes.

* * *

Quando Ginny atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda, deparou-se com a Sala Comunal quase vazia; a um canto, alguns alunos do terceiro ano estavam com as cabeças juntas mexendo em alguma coisa, do outro, Katie lia um grosso volume de alguma obra que Ginny não identificou; a morena parecia entediada.

—Você não disse que iria dormir para estar bem para amanhã?

—Mudança de planos. — Katie sorriu, o tédio visivelmente se esvaindo dela — Como foi seu encontro com Terry?

Ginny se sentou ao lado de Katie antes de responder.

—Foi quente! — as duas riram— Bom, no começo foi estranho. Ele é seu namorado! — Ginny viu Katie rolar os olhos — Mas depois ficou bom.

—Eu sabia que você iria gostar. Agora vamos dormir? Amanhã é um dia importante para o time.

Katie fechou o livro e o pegou de cima da mesa. Ginny se levantou e as duas caminharam lado a lado até o patamar do quarto da ruiva.

—Até amanhã, Katie.

—Boa noite, Ginny. Dorme bem. Quero você como artilheira junto comigo, então trate de estar em perfeito estado para amanhã.

E, pela segunda vez aquela noite, Katie depositou um beijo no rosto de Ginny.

* * *

No sábado, depois da seleção do time da Grifinória, Ginny não mais viu Katie. A ruiva se juntou a Colin e foram para a biblioteca, onde encontraram Luna, e se sentaram todos juntos para estudar Herbologia. Havia alguns alunos do sexto ano da Corvinal na biblioteca, e Terry não estava entre eles. Ginny concluiu que o casal deveria estar junto e depois focou em seus estudos.

Na hora do jantar, Terry e Katie apareceram. Ele se dirigiu para a mesa de sua própria casa e ela buscou um lugar próximo a Ginny e Colin. Após o jantar, as duas subiram juntas; Katie foi para a biblioteca e Ginny para a Sala Precisa, onde se encontrou com Terry.

No domingo, as duas garotas decidiram que estudariam enquanto pudessem. Katie recebeu de sua mãe, por coruja, boa parte de suas anotações de quando estava no quinto ano, e Ginny passou parte de seu tempo de estudos do domingo lendo os trabalhos e notas de sua amiga.

—Hoje você não vai se encontrar com Terry? — Ginny revirava as páginas de um livro em busca de uma tabela que ela tinha certeza que estivera ali pouquíssimos minutos antes.

—Eu vou precisar de um livro que eu emprestei para ele. Mas como é para uma consulta rápida, ele pode continuar com o livro. Então eu vou buscar quando você for se encontrar com ele, aí eu faço minha consulta enquanto vocês se divertem. Eu acho que vou explodir com os N.I.E.M.s.

Ginny ergueu os olhos do livro, desistindo de reencontrar a tabela sobre os feitiços da invisibilidade.

— Então você não vai se encontrar com ele, de fato. Por que você não faz essa consulta à biblioteca agora, e mais tarde _vocês_ se divertem?

—Vai dar tudo certo, Ginny. Não se preocupe. —Katie voltou aos estudos, resmungando que preferiria outra temporada de treinos insanos com Oliver Wood do que ter que estudar tanto dentro de uma sala fechada.

* * *

Ginny estava deitada no pufe, com Terry ao seu lado; ele estava apoiado em um cotovelo, o braço passado por baixo do pescoço da ruiva, a outra mão pousada na barriga dela. Beijavam-se, os dedos da ruiva enlaçados nos cabelos do garoto. Katie estava em uma escrivaninha próxima, tomando notas do livro que estava em posse de Terry. Ginny e Terry interromperam o beijo aos poucos e o garoto se dirigiu a Katie.

—Então vocês garantem a vitória da Grifinória para esse ano? Além de Potter, que é o apanhador, vocês estão com os papéis mais importantes do jogo. Está nas mãos de vocês.

—Eu sinceramente temo pelo time. — Katie abandonou o livro quase com prazer e se voltou totalmente para Terry e Ginny — Não pelos artilheiros ou pelo apanhador, mas pelos batedores e goleiro. O time sem os gêmeos parece bem incompleto. E Ginny, por favor, me perdoe, mas a instabilidade de Ron no gol é preocupante.

—Eu estou otimista, apesar disso. O Ron... eu sei lá, acho que o problema dele é justamente o fato de ter gente demais que desacredita nas habilidades dele.

Ginny olhou para Katie, depois para Terry, esperando que um deles falasse mais alguma coisa sobre quadribol, mas o que ela viu foi uma troca de olhares entre eles tão significativa que a preocupou, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

Antes que terminasse de abrir a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Terry levou a mão que antes acariciava as costelas da ruiva até seu rosto.

—Ginny, me responda uma coisa: você já beijou outras garotas?

Ginny olhou de Terry para Katie, depois voltou o olhar para o garoto.

—Não. Sobre o que você está faland...

—Você beijaria a Katie?

Ginny se livrou da mão que tocava seu rosto e se sentou, olhando de um para o outro.

—Nunca pensei nisso. A Katie é minha amiga. E é uma garota.

—Você nunca se imaginou beijando outra menina, Ginny? — Katie perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos da ruiva.— Nunca teve vontade ou curiosidade?

Ginny estava se sentindo encurralada, olhando de um para o outro, esperando que eles começassem a rir e dissessem que era tudo uma brincadeira. Mas eles não pareciam estar brincando, e estavam realmente aguardando uma resposta dela.

Não era uma resposta simples. A primeira questão a se considerar era: _por quê_? Por que essa pergunta era feita a ela? Por que agora?

—Eu nunca tive curiosidade e nunca beijei outra menina. Mas Terry, acho um absurdo que você faça uma pergunta dessas para mim. É muito descaramento você imaginar que _eu_ vou me prestar a realizar o fetiche masculino mais comum da humanidade por você, assim. A gente mal se conhece.

Ginny não viu a aproximação de Katie; só percebeu que ela estava ao seu lado quando a morena tocou-lhe os dedos.

—A ideia não foi dele, Ginny. Foi minha.

Ginny olhou dentro dos olhos de Katie e sentiu um calafrio. A intensidade do olhar da morena era muito grande, e ela sentiu a seriedade da garota quase como uma intimação. Seus dedos já estavam envolvidos pelos dela, e a expectativa escrita na expressão de Katie fez Ginny querer poder desaparatar dali.

—Não se preocupe com meus fetiches. —Terry pousou uma mão delicadamente na nuca da ruiva, massageando-a de leve. — Eu deixo vocês a sós.

Ginny engoliu em seco. Era impossível negar que havia uma ponta de curiosidade crescendo dentro de si, e a ruiva atribuía esse rumo de seus pensamentos aos hormônios loucos que, até poucos minutos atrás, estavam fazendo com que ela quase perdesse a prudência enquanto beijava Terry.

Mas, fora o fato de que Katie era sua amiga, que problemas haveria com o fato de ser uma garota? Katie era bonita e, tão de perto, com a massagem que Terry fazia em sua nuca e espalhava calor por seu corpo, Ginny até poderia achá-la atraente.

Terry recolheu sua mão. Ginny estava extremamente incomodada com a sensação de que tudo estava suspenso apenas em aguardo de uma resposta sua.

—Eu vou deixar vocês, garotas. Até amanhã.

Terry sorriu, tocou o ombro de Katie e saiu da sala. Ginny fixou o olhar nas mãos de Katie, que agora estavam enlaçadas na sua. A ruiva pensou que deveria sentir incômodo com a intimidade do toque entre as mãos, mas a verdade era que não sentia incômodo nenhum.

Ginny, então, quis beijar Katie. Mas entre sua vontade e o turbilhão de questionamentos que passava por sua cabeça a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi erguer os olhos para encontrar os de sua amiga.

—Então, Ginny? Você me beijaria? Não vamos deixar de ser amigas por causa disso. E nada vai mudar se você não quiser.

—Por que eu, Katie? E você, já beijou outras meninas?

—Já tem um tempinho que estou notando você. E sim, já beijei meninas.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a ter vontade de fugir. Sentia seu coração acelerado. Baixou seus olhos de novo para suas mãos, e retribuiu a leve pressão que Katie vinha exercendo sobre seus dedos. Falou em um sussurro.

—Ok. — Pigarreou e voltou a olhar para Katie, encontrando dessa vez um tom de voz mais audível. — Eu estou com medo.

—Como eu te disse hoje mais cedo, vai ficar tudo bem.

Katie soltou delicadamente uma das mãos de entre as da ruiva, e levou-a ao rosto da garota. Deslizou as costas dos dedos até o queixo dela e puxou-a delicadamente para frente. Ginny viu Katie se aproximando e, em um segundo de pânico, fechou os olhos para receber os lábios dela sobre os seus.

Sentiu a maciez dos lábios de Katie, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de a garota não iniciar já invadindo sua boca com a língua. O beijo foi só uma pressão suave que durou um tempo longo demais e curto demais simultaneamente. Katie afastou seus lábios um pouco para, em seguida, levá-los novamente à pele da ruiva, espalhando beijos suaves por seu rosto, queixo e retornando à boca.

Ginny já não se sentia tão tensa quanto no princípio. Reforçou a pressão que fazia sobre os dedos de Katie e entreabriu seus lábios. Katie brincou com eles, e Ginny notou a maciez da pele do rosto da morena. Quando ela finalmente tocou com a língua nos lábios de Ginny, a ruiva perdeu o excesso de pudor, soltou suas mãos das de sua amiga e levou-as ao rosto dela, enquanto permitia que sua língua também entrasse na carícia.

Continuaram por um tempo até que a posição em que estavam se tornou incômoda. Ginny diminuiu o ritmo e Katie apartou o beijo.

—Está tudo bem?

Ginny respondeu assentindo com a cabeça. Não havia sido tão estranho quanto pensara, tirando o cheiro da garota, que era completamente diferente do cheiro de Michael ou de Terry, e da maciez da pele.

Katie se levantou da cadeira e estendeu a mão para Ginny, que a aceitou. Guiou a ruiva até a escrivaninha, se encostou ao móvel e puxou a ruiva para perto de seu corpo, de forma que ficaram de frente uma para a outra, mas sem se tocarem. Puxou Ginny pela cintura até encostar os dois corpos e retomou o beijo.

Ginny estranhou o volume dos seios de Katie, o cabelo comprido, os ombros estreitos e a estatura baixa. Mas tal estranhamento não impediu que ela se rendesse ao momento, e logo a novidade do corpo da garota deixou de ser entrave e se tornou desafio.

* * *

A segunda-feira que se seguiu não deu brechas para Ginny se encontrar com Terry ou com Katie. Aulas, trabalhos concluídos no último minuto para alguma disciplina, reunião do time de quadribol. E só quando subiam de volta para o castelo depois do treino, no fim do dia, que as duas garotas puderam conversar.

Ginny estava desconfortável na presença da amiga, não se sentia segura ao escolher a forma como agir. A morena conduziu a conversação de forma natural, o que, aos poucos, foi desinibindo a ruiva. Combinaram de, depois que tomassem banho, se encontrarem no Salão Comunal.

A Sala Comunal já estava deserta, Ginny cochilava sentada com um livro no colo que não chegou a abrir. Sempre se perguntava como Hermione conseguia ler tanto sem dormir, enquanto ela era incapaz de ler uma única linha caso estivesse cansada. Despertou com a chegada de Katie, que se juntou a ela no mesmo sofá e beijou seu rosto.

Ginny ainda se sentia confusa. Em poucos dias sua amiga havia oferecido o próprio namorado para ela, ela aceitou a oferta, se encontrou com o garoto algumas vezes, recebeu uma cantada da mesma amiga, aceitou, e agora estava a sós com ela novamente. Fatos demais, chocantes demais, dentro de um período curto demais.

—Você parece incomodada.

—Estou confusa, Katie. O que eu tenho com o Terry? O que eu tenho com você? O que você tem com ele? Eu não entendo, e isso está me perturbando.

Katie segurou uma das mãos de Ginny antes de responder.

—Eu e o Terry não somos exatamente namorados. Ou somos e não sabemos, eu não sei direito. — Katie sorriu, e Ginny reparou pela primeira vez que ela tinha um sorriso bonito. Tal constatação confundiu ainda mais suas emoções. — Você e ele são conhecidos que se beijaram, eu acho. A não ser que um de vocês goste do outro, o que eu também não sei, mas acho que não é o que acontece.

Ginny negou com um gesto de cabeça.

—Eu e você somos... amigas que se beijaram...

—A não ser que uma goste da outra...?

—A gente não precisa entrar nesse assunto agora.

Ginny pôs o livro no chão, colocou as pernas sobre o sofá, virou-se de lado para olhar melhor para Katie e cruzou as pernas, ainda com uma mão segura pela outra garota.

—Katie, eu não sei o que cada um de nós tem com o outro. Mas a situação está caminhando de uma forma muito esquisita. Eu sei que para vocês isso é aceitável, mas eu não consigo pensar da mesma forma. O Terry é seu namorado, eu sou amante de vocês dois. Isso não funciona para mim.

—Eu gosto de você, Ginny.

Ginny abriu a boca e fechou em seguida. Katie não olhava para ela. Queria dizer que o melhor seria que ela parasse de se encontrar com os dois, mas não pôde.

—Ele é o garoto, então você naturalmente vai preferir ficar com ele, certo?

—É seu namorado, eu não faria isso.

Katie não voltou a olhar para Ginny, que sentiu um nó se formando em seu peito. Não queria entristecer a garota, mas não sabia o que fazer para não se prejudicar no processo. Olhou ao seu redor para se certificar de que realmente estavam sozinhas, curvou-se para frente e beijou Katie a meio caminho entre a boca e a bochecha. Katie virou o rosto e retribuiu o beijo, que se prolongou por alguns minutos.

—Eu não sei direito o que eu estou fazendo, ok? Só não quero mais ser amante do Terry.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram gastos por Ginny entre as salas de aula, a Sala Precisa, a biblioteca, o campo de quadribol e o vestiário. Este era o novo ponto de encontro entre ela e Katie, que aprenderam a enrolar depois dos treinos noturnos e usar a privacidade do ambiente para ficarem juntas.

Ginny se acostumou rápido com o beijo de uma garota, e já não fazia as comparações silenciosas que surgiam do estranhamento. O que ela fazia no vestiário já não era "beijar uma garota" e sim "beijar Katie". Ainda utilizavam a Sala Precisa quando não havia treinos do time da Grifinória, e, quando julgavam não estarem sendo observadas, davam as mãos por baixo de mesas e roubavam beijos uma da outra, principalmente quando estavam na Sala Comunal esforçando-se para darem a devida atenção aos N.O.M.s e aos N.I.E.M.s.

Mas Ginny observou que, nos horários das refeições, se Terry ou Katie não estivessem no Grande Salão, nenhum dos dois estava presente. Era assim desde quando Ginny passou a observá-los, no princípio do ano letivo, mas essa era a primeira vez que ela se incomodava com isso. A ruiva tentou se convencer de que não estava com ciúmes, mas não demorou a perceber que estava sendo idiota ao negar algo tão óbvio.

Terminava de tomar café sem nenhum conhecido por perto quando Colin se jogou ao seu lado com a respiração ofegante.

—Finalmente te encontrei sozinha. Preciso conversar com você.

—Vamos conversando pelo caminho? Já é quase hora da aula.

Os dois se levantaram e Ginny deu uma última checada nas mesas da Grifinória e da Corvinal antes de deixar o Salão.

—É o Dean, Ginny. Ele voltou a me perguntar se você está saindo com alguém. O argumento dele dessa vez é que ele quase não te vê mais comigo ou com a Luna. Eu acho que você deveria dar um fora nele de uma vez por todas. Fala que você não quer e pronto.

—Eu estou saindo com alguém, Colin.

—Com quem?

—Não posso te contar ainda. Mas o fato é que o Dean está sem chances.

—Vou falar isso com ele mais uma vez. Mas é você quem vai ter que falar se quiser que ele desista.

Ginny passou o resto do dia pensando nos sumiços simultâneos de Katie e de Terry. Era estranho para ela pensar nos ciúmes que sentia, além de que achava que não tinha esse direito. Katie se manteve com Terry, e quando Ginny eliminou só o garoto da relação deles, ela sabia que continuaria sendo "a outra". Mas ainda que conscientemente soubesse disso, não conseguia evitar a raiva que sentia.

Haveria treino de quadribol aquela noite, e, quando se dirigiu para o vestiário, Ginny estava irritadiça. Tentou acompanhar a conversa entre Harry e Ron, mas achou o assunto tedioso. Katie estava na porta do vestiário se despedindo de uma garota do mesmo ano que ela quando o restante do time chegou. Ao ver Ginny, Katie acenou, abriu um sorriso, e caminhou de encontro à ruiva. Ginny teve ímpetos de agredir a morena.

—Ei, Katie. Pensei que você nem viria ao treino hoje. Você e o Terry arranjaram uma nova amiga?

Sem esperar uma resposta, Ginny passou por Katie e entrou no vestiário. Trocou-se, olhou fixamente para Harry enquanto ele conversava com o time sobre estratégia, e foi a primeira a pegar a vassoura, sair do vestiário e alçar voo.

O treino foi horrível para Ginny, que tinha em sua memória a ausência de Katie às refeições naquele dia e a despedida entre a garota e sua colega de classe. Após o treino, Katie parou Ginny antes que a ruiva entrasse no vestiário.

—Não continue me evitando. Quero falar com você depois que o pessoal subir.

Contrafeita, a ruiva assentiu.

A última a deixar o ambiente foi Demelza, que ainda insistiu para esperar as colegas de time, o que fez com que as duas garotas inventassem várias desculpas diferentes para enfim se livrarem dela. Quando finalmente estavam a sós, Katie tomou a palavra

—O que aconteceu?

—Quem é aquela garota? Eu sei que não foi a primeira vez que eu a vi, mas não faço nem ideia de quem seja. Ela vai realizar o fetiche do Terry?

Katie encarou Ginny por um tempo até começar a rir. Ginny ficou mais furiosa ainda.

—Ginny, você está vermelha!— a morena riu mais um pouco antes de voltar a falar — Aquela é Leanne, da minha turma. Fazemos duplas nas aulas desde que entramos em Hogwarts. Você não está com ciúmes, está? —Katie se aproximou de Ginny e a enlaçou pela cintura.

—Não, eu não estou com ciúmes. Mas por que ela estava aqui se não joga quadribol? — Ginny tinha o corpo retesado.

—Eu tive aula de Herbologia no último horário. Nós jantamos correndo e voltamos para as estufas para podermos terminar um artigo antes do treino. Então ela me acompanhou até aqui. — Katie aproximou o rosto de Ginny e beijou seu pescoço — Não tem nada a ver com Terry.

Ginny aceitou a explicação. Era bem plausível, bem mais do que a ideia de que Katie e Terry já teriam arranjado outra garota para compor um trio. Ginny simplesmente confiava nas palavras de Katie, apesar de que elas não explicavam _todos_ os sumiços da morena. Ginny sentiu os calafrios que os lábios de Katie provocavam a partir de seu pescoço e não quis mais pensar em Terry. Ele ser namorado de Katie fazia parte do combinado desde o princípio.

—Você está suada, Ginny. —Katie falou com a boca próxima ao lóbulo da orelha da ruiva, fazendo com que a garota finalmente envolvesse a morena entre seus braços, a raiva completamente obliterada. — E eu também estou. Vamos tomar um banho?

Ginny sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto. Esperou por um convite como este desde que elas começaram a se encontrar no vestiário, mas o convite nunca tinha vindo; até o momento.

Katie não deixou que Ginny respondesse, tomando seus lábios e colando o corpo da ruiva ao seu. Ginny enterrou os dedos entre os cabelos negros e teve certeza de que queria, sim, entrar debaixo do chuveiro com Katie.

Haviam se livrado apenas dos equipamentos de proteção enquanto o resto do time estava dentro do vestiário. Ginny sentia medo, mas não queria se render a ele. Katie se distanciou um pouco para encarar Ginny com uma expressão questionadora. Ginny assentiu, e Katie começou a despir a ruiva cuidadosamente.

Depois de completamente nua, Ginny se surpreendeu consigo mesma por não se sentir envergonhada por sua nudez, e se sentiu no dever de fazer o mesmo com Katie. Com mãos trêmulas e gestos atrapalhados, a garota ruiva despiu a morena, e depois ficou uns instantes admirando-a.

Já havia tocado o corpo de Katie por sobre as vestes várias vezes. Não havia demorado para que sentisse segurança o suficiente para calar o alarme que insistia em soar quando estava com Michael ou com Terry e permitir que a morena a tocasse da forma que bem entendesse. E não se censurava por intensificar os beijos tateando as formas de Katie com curiosidade e deleite.

Mas assim que as duas colaram seus corpos sem os empecilhos em forma de roupas, Ginny sentiu que estava prestes a ultrapassar um limite que até então não havia enxergado que existia. Katie era a primeira pessoa com quem transaria, o que significava que era, de certa forma, especial.

Katie deslizou uma mão para o seio de Ginny, que sentiu seu mamilo enrijecer sob o toque quente dos dedos de sua amante. A ruiva, que tinha o rosto da outra entre suas mãos enquanto se beijavam, sentiu-se encorajada para tocar os seios de Katie em retribuição, e quando o fez, desejou levar os lábios aos mamilos da morena. Katie interrompeu o beijo e buscou uma mão de Ginny, envolvendo-a entre seus dedos.

—Vem.

Ginny foi guiada para dentro do box, onde Katie abriu a ducha e em seguida se posicionou sob a água que caía, trazendo Ginny junto. Mais tarde, depois de fecharem a ducha e se vestirem, entrelaçaram os dedos de pontas enrugadas pelo longo contato com a água e, contando que a escuridão das terras de Hogwarts as encobriria, caminharam de volta para o castelo sorridentes, satisfeitas e cúmplices. Ginny soube que Katie havia transposto o limite. E temeu por isso.

* * *

Ginny e Katie estavam deitadas em um pufe grande o bastante para que houvesse espaço de sobra para elas. Estavam deitadas de lado, nuas, se encarando enquanto faziam cafuné uma na outra e se beijavam ternamente. Cena que tinha se tornado rotineira nas últimas semanas. A ruiva havia afastado uma mecha de cabelo negro úmido de suor para trás da orelha de sua quase namorada, e havia repetido o gesto tantas vezes que parecia que Katie tinha ajeitado os fios com um pente.

—Não vai me contar o que aconteceu? — a morena quebrou o silêncio entre elas — Você está distante hoje o dia inteiro.

O problema da intimidade. Ginny conhecia o significado de cada gesto, de cada sorriso, de cada silêncio e de cada olhar de Katie. E sabia que era recíproco.

Ginny respirou fundo e se obrigou a afastar os olhos dos cabelos de Katie e a encará-la nos olhos. Respirou fundo novamente e voltou a desviar o olhar.

—Katie, segundo uma conversa que tivemos bastante tempo atrás, nós somos amigas que se beijaram, certo?

Katie empalideceu e Ginny sentiu um nó começar a se formar em sua garganta. Não desejava ter essa conversa com a morena, mas não podia mais protelar. Estava sendo injusta consigo mesma.

—A não ser que nós nos gostemos... — Katie completou com uma voz miúda, claramente consciente do que haviam conversado há tantos dias. Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, ainda ajeitando a mesma mecha de cabelo.

—Eu estou começando a gostar de você. A sério, de verdade. E eu não quero mais ter que fingir que sou a melhor amiga da garota que, para mim, é minha namorada.

Katie fechou os olhos e prendeu o fôlego. Ginny soube que ela estava tentando não chorar.

—Katie, não cabe mais o Terry entre a gente. Eu preciso que você tome uma decisão.

A morena soltou o ar e abriu os olhos, deixando escorrer as lágrimas.

—Ginny, as coisas não são tão simples assim. Você não sabe o que você está pedindo para mim!

A ruiva se sentou no pufe e evitou olhar para os olhos vermelhos da outra. Katie estava certa. As coisas não eram tão simples. Ginny pigarreou antes de voltar a falar, temendo que sua voz traísse a angústia que sentia.

—Eu acho que o Ron não iria entender à princípio. Ele estranharia e olharia feio para mim, afinal, a irmã dele namorar uma garota não seria algo que ele julgaria normal. O Percy não se importa mais com a gente. Acho que meus pais estranhariam no começo, mas logo entenderiam a minha escolha, e o Ron passaria a aceitar também. Meus outros irmãos nunca se oporiam. Logo eu vou para casa passar o natal lá. É uma oportunidade imperdível para eu falar com minha família que eu estou namorando. Eu preciso que você me diga o que você quer, Katie. E eu preciso disso agora.

Ginny voltou a encarar a garota morena, que tentava limpar as lágrimas abundantes. Katie também se sentou, abraçando as próprias pernas.

—Eu não posso assumir um namoro com você, Ginny. Não agora.

—Por quê?

—Eu não posso simplesmente terminar com o Terry, eu não posso cancelar a visita marcada dele em minha casa durante o natal para conhecer meus pais, eu não posso simplesmente dizer para os meus pais que eu andei aos beijos com uma garota enquanto eles faziam planos para meu futuro casamento e para os netos que eles terão um dia. Não é tão simples, não dá para ser tão súbito!

Ginny sentiu raiva, ciúmes e despeito. Ergueu-se abruptamente e começou a buscar suas roupas no chão e a vesti-las.

—Não agora. Ok, eu entendi. Não agora. Você quer um tempo? Um tempo para terminar com Terry? Um tempo para contar aos seus pais? Daqui a uma semana vai ser mais fácil terminar com ele? Daqui a um mês eles vão entender melhor o fato de você ter _andado aos beijos_ com outra garota? O que vai mudar em uma semana? O que vai mudar em um mês? E quanto tempo você quer para que _você_ escute o que _você mesma_ quer fazer?

Katie se levantou também, e dessa vez os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas molhadas não comoveram Ginny.

—Você também não entende, Ginny! Ninguém mais entende. Só o Terry entende. Só ele sabe o quanto eu gosto de você e só ele foi tão altruísta que permitiu que eu ficasse com outra pessoa, mesmo gostando de mim. Ele me pediu em casamento para quando terminarmos Hogwarts. E eu aceitei, Ginny. Aceitei porque eu não posso negar algo para ele depois do que ele fez por mim. Foi ele quem me incentivou a me aproximar de você _dessa forma_ , foi ele quem me ajudou. Você não sabe como é nossa relação, você não conhece meus pais, você simplifica tudo de uma forma absurda. Mas eu te entendo, Ginny. E te perdoo, porque eu sei que você só me cobra por desconhecer tudo isso.

Ginny, já vestida, encarou Katie com um sapato na mão. Em seguida sentou-se em uma cadeira que surgiu do nada e começou a calçar o sapato.

—Eu nunca ouvi tanto absurdo na minha vida, Katie.

As duas fizeram silêncio, e Ginny terminou de calçar os sapatos enquanto Katie andava de um lado para o outro, chorando e recolhendo as próprias roupas.

—Eu contei para você muita coisa que eu senti. Contei sobre o que eu senti pelo Harry, sobre como eu me sentia frágil e pequena perto dele, tão maravilhoso. Eu te contei sobre o Michael e sobre como de repente nossos assuntos foram acabando e como eu senti até alívio no dia que ele faltou ao nosso encontro, e no dia seguinte nós nos cumprimentamos como se nunca tivéssemos saído juntos. Uma coisa que eu nunca te contei foi o que eu aprendi com eles. Quer dizer, o que eu aprendi com o Harry.

Katie tinha começado a se vestir com mãos trêmulas. Ela ainda chorava. Ginny sentiu outra vez a vontade de chorar se aproximando.

—Eu aprendi que não vale a pena, de jeito nenhum, gostar de alguém que não gosta de você. Que não vale a pena fazer investimento emocional, fazer sacrifícios, desejar alguém que não sinta o mesmo em relação a você. E eu estou disposta a fazer sacrifícios por você. — Ginny sentiu seus olhos marejando, e por mais que quisesse conter as lágrimas, sabia que seria inútil. Piscou e sentiu que as lágrimas que estavam presas em seus cílios correram por suas bochechas. — Eu estou disposta a suportar os olhares estranhos dos meus amigos, o temor velado que as garotas terão de que eu as agarre subitamente, os olhares de desejo pervertido dos garotos, a zoeira dos sonserinos. Estou disposta a estragar os sonhos de netos dos meus pais, que com certeza já contam que um dia terão um genro, e não apenas noras. Eu estou disposta a fazer mil sacrifícios por você porque eu te amo. Mas eu não vou me trair. Eu jurei para mim mesma que eu nunca mais me envolveria emocionalmente de uma forma que não fosse recíproca porque já doeu demais com o Harry. E eu vou cumprir meu juramento.

Ginny se levantou e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Katie. Linda chorando, linda sorrindo, linda de qualquer jeito. A ruiva só não gostava de ser a causa das lágrimas. A morena a olhava de volta parecendo perplexa, e Ginny quis que tudo fosse mais simples e que nunca tivesse precisado romper desta forma. Deu as costas sentindo mais lágrimas rolarem, e quando estava a um passo da porta, ouviu a voz de Katie.

—Ginny!

A ruiva se voltou, cada vez mais dolorida pela imagem da outra, semi-nua, com uma peça de roupa nas mãos, os olhos inchados, visivelmente arrasada.

—Eu também te amo.

O coração de Ginny pulou em seu peito de forma dolorosa e parou de bater. Sua voz saiu estrangulada.

—Não é o suficiente.

* * *

O retrato da Mulher Gorda ainda não havia girado o suficiente quando Ginny, aos prantos, se espremeu pelo espaço já disponível e quase tropeçou ao passar pelo buraco. Ela estava ofegante pela corrida e consciente de que seu rosto estava encharcado.

Olhou ao redor de si vasculhando cada canto da sala comunal ignorando deliberadamente os olhares dos poucos colegas de casa que estavam presentes. No entanto, foi impossível ignorar a dupla que jogava xadrez a um canto e a garota sentada próxima a eles com dois volumes grossos abertos a sua frente. Hermione mudou seu olhar de espanto para preocupação em um segundo, Ron se ergueu fechando os punhos e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas olhando gravemente para Ginny. A garota tentou enxugar seu rosto em poucos gestos antes de se aproximar deles.

— Algum de vocês viu o Colin? — Ela tentou fazer sua voz soar mais segura do que sabia que sairia, o que intensificou os olhares de preocupação do trio.

—O que fizeram com você Ginny? Quem foi? — a ruiva não respondeu seu irmão, pois não estava com nenhuma paciência para as crises de superproteção do garoto.

—O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou, o que fez com que Ginny balançasse a cabeça negativamente, desejando que eles intuíssem que não era nada demais, ao menos não era nada que qualquer um deles fosse realmente considerar como importante.

—Você quer que eu te ajude a procurar por ele? Quer subir para o quarto comigo para a gente conversar?

Ginny sentiu alívio ao ver que pelo menos Hermione havia entendido que não era como se algum aluno mais velho e muito mau tivesse roubado os sapos de chocolate dela.

—Está tudo bem comigo, gente, eu só quero falar com o Colin. Vocês sabem onde ele pode estar?

Hermione gesticulou para Ron, que se sentou novamente, mantendo a expressão de prontidão para agir. Foi Harry quem respondeu.

—Ele subiu para os dormitórios já faz um tempo. Não sei se ele passou por aqui outra vez, eu estava distraído.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça, correndo para a escada que levava aos dormitórios masculinos, ignorando os chamados ultrajados de Ron. Precisava falar com Colin o quanto antes, precisava garantir que não se renderia à sensação de abandono que tantas vezes já a havia assolado.

Tom, o grande amigo. Harry, o garoto dos seus sonhos. Katie. Ainda sem subtítulo. Katie, o vislumbre de possibilidade de que alguém um dia pudesse se interessar por ela da mesma forma que ela se interessava pela pessoa. Katie, a garota que Ginny não queria incluir na sua lista de grandes decepções. Mas para conseguir isso, Ginny precisava correr. E foi correndo e desolada que ela entrou no quarto dos alunos do quinto ano, sendo recebida pelo olhar surpreso de Colin e de mais dois garotos que estavam, felizmente, vestidos.

O amigo de Ginny se levantou de sua cama, onde estava deitado de bruços escrevendo em pergaminho, e foi até ela.

—O que houve, Ginny? Merlin, me diz o que eu posso fazer por você? — Colin segurou uma mão de Ginny, e com a outra ele limpou uma bochecha da ruiva.

O conforto do toque de Colin fez com que as lágrimas da ruiva voltassem ainda com mais intensidade.

—Colin... — Ginny sentiu dificuldade para falar entre os soluços — Colin, me ajuda... Eu preciso que você... Diga para Dean que eu quero sim sair com ele.

A garota registrou o olhar compreensivo e consternado de Colin antes de voltar a falar.

—Eu acabei de voltar a não estar saindo com ninguém.

* * *

Os primeiros dias após o rompimento foram os mais estranhos para Ginny, que não se sentia muito segura sobre como agir. Mas logo ganhara confiança para falar e se comportar como fazia antes de toda a história começar, e observou que Katie também decidiu se esforçar para o relacionamento ameno entre elas.

Ainda antes do recesso de natal, Ginny começou a se encontrar com Dean. Encontros meramente físicos, que atendiam às expectativas dos dois. E era isso que Ginny exigiria de todos os relacionamentos em que se envolvesse dali em diante: equilíbrio. Mesmos objetivos das duas partes, mesmo envolvimento emocional.


End file.
